Moving On
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: 13 years have pasted since the breaking of the Zodiac Curse, now it's time to see how far they have come from that time


**Author's Note:** hi everyone, this is a bit of fun writing, it just about what I think might have happen to all the Zodiac after their curse was lifted. It takes place after "Photograph" and sort of around "Animals" so yeah, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, Character or any themes they belong to Natsuki Takaya

**

* * *

****ing On**

**It's been 13 years to the day since the breaking of the curse, for some that seems a long time ago, for us it still feels just like yesterday that we where still cursed.**

**It is strange to see how far we have grown and progressed over the last thirteen years, we have all grown and moved on from the days when we where cursed, but there are still times we act the way we where, either in small ways or huge ways. But altogether we have moved on and I'll explain. Let's started with Kagura, she was possessed by the vengeful spirit of the Boar.**

**Kagura, over the last thirteen**** years has become a grad school teacher. After the curse was broken she went off to England to learn English there and to do some overseas teaching, three years later she came back, with her hopeful boyfriend behind her. Her boyfriend, James Granger, was also a grad school teacher and had been to Japan on and off for many years so fell happily into the system of living here with her. After four years of dating, two years of engagement, they where married. Kagura said she wanted to make sure that he really was the one and that he loved her for her and not out of pity or any other reason like that, she soon found out that James was really the one for her since he seemed to be the only who can with stand her, erm, violent love. Sometime some us wonder how he can still stand after one of her bone creaking hugs. Anyway, Kagura is now the proud mother of twin girls, Nicole (after James mother) and Koume and a 2 year old son, Sota.**

**Shigure, well the mangy dog, is doing alright for himself, he's head of the family now, that happened after he and Akito married. He still writes his romantic trash novels in-between running the family, not that he does much of the running, basically he just annoys everyone more then before, if that's even possible. Also you would think that becoming head of the family and a Father, that he would mature big time, well he didn't, he's still an idiot excuse for an adult and now a parent too, its hard to believe how his two kid's coup with a father like him, but they do, some how, they are more mature then him, though that's not saying much. Shigure and Akito have a twelve old son, Akira, who is a splitting image of his father, though does not share his personality, which we are all grateful for; one Shigure is quite enough thank you. And they also have a seven year old daughter, Camellia, who looks like a younger version of Akito, with longer hair; Camellia was name after her mother's favourite flower. Akito, herself, seems happier, then well ever, that we have seen, she manly in the background these days, she seems content to let Shigure take control of things and happy to just be herself and take care of their children. It's some times hard to believe that Akito was, is the same person most of us feared not to long ago, but she is, but she seems happier and for that we are happy for her.**

**Kureno, well Kureno has become a far more open person since the breaking of the curse (though his curse was already broken), though he lets Arisa Uotani do most of the talking for them both, actually I should correct myself there, I should say Arisa Sohma. They married shortly after they had built up a Café business together, none of us knew how that was going to turn out since Kureno couldn't cook or even make coffee for that matter and Arisa wasn't all that great at cooking fancy food either, but however, after Arisa took some cooking lesson from Tohru, the business is going fine and every weekend Arisa works as a model for the local magazine. Kureno works in the office making orders and taking care of all the money and such, quite a dim job, in some ways not very different from what he did at the Main House, still does at the Main House, but he seems to enjoy it. What surprised us the most was what a great father Kureno is to their four daughters, he seems to know their every need, without a second glance, for a guy who once shown no emotion, he shows a lot of emotion around his children. It's going to be interesting when the girls enter High School and how Kureno going to react to them going out with people. Their eldest daughter is Haruhi (10) and is her mother daughter, their second daughter is Maho (8) takes after her father, though she is noticeably loud then him and their third daughter Kyoka (5), is a bit like both her parents, though Arisa says that Kyoka has a bit of spark that reminds her of Kyoko and their youngest daughter Mariko, she just three years old.**

**Ritsu is very much the same as he always was, though he is now married to Shigure ex-editor, Mitsuru or Mi. Mitsuru quit working as Shigure's editor after she married Ritsu after realising that if she continue working for Shigure as his editor and married into his family, she would most likely not be able to survive with seeing him so often, so after their marriage, Ritsu and Mitsuru took over the Sohma Hot Spring, for Ritsu mother and only visited the main house if Shigure promised to behave and not tease her and if they really had to go. Otherwise they mostly stayed running the hot spring, though they where happy when we visited every so often. They also have a young son, Mori, who thankfully hasn't taken after his parents, and has taken the job of calming his parents when need be.**

**Hiro, well he's grown old a lot from the boy he once was, mostly under the influence of Kisa, for he clearly wanted and wants to be a man who can protect her from anything and everything. He's twenty-four now and is hinting that he wants to marry Kisa as soon as they both finish University and find steady jobs, as soon as that happens the wedding bells will probably be ringing, **_**again**_**. Hiro is trying his luck at becoming a High School teacher, something none of us for saw him becoming, but hey, our family has tendency to surprise all of us.**

**Rin is married Haru now, they married once Haru had finished High School and they had their first child, a son, Hikaru was born about year afterwards. Rin is a Horse Trainer now, she quite good at, not really surprising considering she cursed with the spirit of the horse. Haru and Rin have six children, four boys and two girls, the four boys Hikaru (11), Ruko(9), Hiroshi (8) and Harhirou (5) and the two girls Mio (7) and Bella (4).**

**Ayame, well what can I say about my idiot brother, he's still a pain, but we've managed to fill the rift between us. He's still a runs his shop along with his wife Mine, and they have three daughter, Ayane (12), Natsumi (8) and little Iris is two years old, all of them showing a taste for fashion, but they seem to have their confidence more in control then their father, though that doesn't stop them from trying to play dress up with the other children.**

**Hatori still a doctor and is still only taking family patients though he seems far less stress then when he was curse even though he has three times as many patients**** now, but he seems happy. He and married our homeroom teacher, Mayuko Shiraki, none of us, (those who never knew that Mayuko had history with Hatori) saw that happening, we we're all pretty surprised except for Shigure, who seem down right smug and started saying that he was matchmaker between them, that is until Hatori hit him over the head and threat to tell the publishing world every embarrassing thing he did since he was four, several of us tried to find out what those embarrassing things where, so that we could blackmail Shigure to leave us alone. Surprisingly though, Hatori kept his mouth firmly shut, clearly no matter how irritated he got by Shigure and Ayame he would stand by them and not say anything about them unless the situation called for it. Anyway, going back to the topic, Hatori and our home room teacher married and have four kids, three boys one girl, the three boys are, Takashi (12), Daichi (9) and Hideaki (7) and their eight year old daughter, Mia.**

**Momiji, he's married a French girl, Isabella, while he was travelling around the world while on tour with the orchestra, playing the Violin. Isabella is also a musician, a Flutist, they often play together after to dinner or at whatever gathering we may be holding. They have eight year old twin sons, Michael and Hideyoshi and a five year old daughter Tomomi.**

**Kisa is training to be a doctor; she's enjoying Uni though she is stressed out by it. She is at the moment assisting Hatori at the surgery and she thinking of joining him there in a partnership so as to help with the strain of a growing increase of patients. Kisa is thinking of asking Hiro to marry her and has no idea that Hiro is going to ask her, so she is stressing over that, Tohru seeing the strain that it's putting on the two is caving and worrying about them and wondering why they just don't come out and say it, this coming from Tohru is extremely forward for her, though our family seemed to have made her a far more forward person.**

**Well Haru, is an instructor at the Dojo along with Kyo and Kazuma. He's still a bit of a space out and we still need to watch his black side every so often, though Rin can usually yell it back into place. He's a brilliant father though, which we all knew he would be, though he embarrasses the kids to no end, but they love him anyway.**

**And me, Yuki Sohma, I was curse by the vengeful spirit of the Rat, who cause all sorts of problems for other member of the Zodiac, just because I was born the way I was. But now I'm no longer cursed, I'm free to be who I want to be and to be with who I want be with. I'm a Teacher now, a High School Maths Teacher and I enjoy it most of the time, I actually teach at my old high school, it'll be interesting to see how many Sohma's will be going there when the time comes. I married Machi, she'****s works as a Librarian at the local library, which seems to suit her, its quiet and everything doesn't need to be exactly perfect. We have three children, two boy and a girl, our eldest and only daughter is Gina and she's eight years old, everyone say she is what I would look like if I had been born a girl and that she is a little princess, Gina doesn't think she's a princess or that she looks much like me and I agree with her, our two sons taking after Machi in looks and in personality, we thank her idiot half-brother Kakeru; Tarou, seven and is our prankster and Ryou, five who follows his brother, also their main partner in crime is Kyo second son, Kazuma, better known as Kaz. Tarou and Kaz inseparable, they drive everyone up the walls with their personalities and jokes, yet they are hard to stay mad. Also funny enough about inseparable children, Gina is close friends also with Kyo children, this time his eldest child and son, Katsuya, now these two you rarely see without the other, they are very close, just today Haru, Ayame, Shigure and Kakeru where saying it was going to be interesting when Gina and Katsuya hit high school or even middle school, I have no idea what those idiots are talking about and I dread to think and I think Kyo does too.**

**Well, I guess since I did everyone else I might as well do the stupid cat. Once we all graduated high school, Kyo and Tohru were the first to go out and see the world outside our town, they came back every so often. About two years after graduation they got married and Katsuya was two years after that, we all made a bit of fun at Kyo because of Tohru pregnancy, though now I can't remember how we made fun of him, but I think in paid back we didn't get to see Katsuya, in the flash until he was around six mouths old, I also think Kyo wanted to keep Katsuya away from us, our whole family for as long as possible. Anyway soon after Kazuma was born Kyo and Tohru came back to live in Japan, they live at Shigure's old house for a time until they got settled and found their own place, Shigure said they could have it, since he willed out the Kitchen to Tohru anyway, but Tohru and Kyo said they couldn't and went on to find their own place, out of town away from the main stream of things, yet still reassembly close to the Dojo, where Kyo helps run and instructs, there is no doubt that he will one day completely own and run the Dojo after Kazuma, retires. Tohru become a Chef, which we we're all hoping for; she owns her own restaurant now, though she does mainly the cooking and such. Two a half years ago, their third child and first daughter was born, Kyoko was the first of their kids to be actually born here, instead of overseas. Katsuya looks like Kyo, yet has mainly Tohru personality and temperament, while the two youngest, look like Tohru while defiantly taking a lot from Kyo, personality and temperament.**

**And so that's everyone, it seems strange to think how much we have grown to realise that in some ways, some good ways we haven't at all, I can't help but smile to think how much we've all been threw and survived to become the people that we are today.**

"Oi, Damn Rat, hurry up we're going." Kyo bellowed up the stairs to Yuki who was standing in his old room, reminiscing.

"Yeah, yeah, coming you stupid cat." Yuki yelled back, walking out of his old room and down the stairs.

Two left their old home bickering loudly, Tohru walking behind them shaking her head with silent laughter, to those who didn't know these to like she did they would have thought a serious fist fight might break out, but Tohru knew better this fight, like many of their others was just out of habit and it was all a little fun and it amused the children endlessly. She smiled, looking behind her at the old house, she was glad they still went there time and time again, it was nice just to be there to be with her happy memories of when the Sohma's where cursed, but she couldn't live in the past, not when the future and present needed her. No she and they needed to keep moving on.

**

* * *

** hey hope you enjoyed, please review thanks. See ya next time. 


End file.
